Purity
by SamtheGoddessofFire
Summary: Welcome to the world of Bruce, where he finally gets the happy ending he deserves! He meets a goddess of purity, who he becomes infatuated with, but what happens when she is no longer pure and gives herself to Bruce?


**Hello, and welcome to the world of me! Only joking, welcome to the world of Bruce, where he finally gets the happy ending he deserves!**

* * *

Bruce looked into the gorgeous eyes of the newest avenger. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a small crush on her. He was teaching her the art of strength and how to use her godly powers in a fight. Bruce was dazed, her charm was just suffocating, she leaned into him until their noses were touching. He felt her place a hand on his chest, directly above his heart. This was the closest that he had been to a woman for a while. Well, ever since … Betty. But when he was with the new girl, she healed him, he felt whole again and alive. But he still couldn't trust … the other guy. Their sweet moment ended when Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, entered the room. Bruce and the woman jumped apart, their faces tinted with red.

" Ma'am, Director Fury wishes to introduce you to the council, he wishes for your presence now,"Captain America shrugged at Bruce's facial expression, "Just following orders."

"OK, see you later Brucie," she said, leaving with the blinding speed of an immortal.

"You sure like the little lady, don't you Doctor Banner."

"Y-No, maybe. I don't know. Everything thing I thought I knew has been clouded over. But I feel as if I am in a daze and our friendship is progressing too quickly," Bruce said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Follow me, there is something I need to show you, now that it is finished. Since last time we assembled, S.H.I.E.L.D. have taken the liberty to expand your lab, so Stark decided to help too."

They walked down the crowded halls, occasionally bumping into a S.H.I.E.L.D. spy or two, but they finally reached their destination. The automatic doors opened to the analysis of Captain America's eye. The eye detector fascinated Bruce, he wondered if it would recognise his eye too, or was this his prison. A prison with no definite escape. Captain saw the hesitance in Banner's eyes and reassured him that it would recognise him too.

"What do you think?" Steve said.

"It's amazing Cap. I think it is just amazing!" He had countless desks and the most up-to-date technology, including some that he had never seen before. Rodgers picked up one of the objects that Bruce was a stranger to.

"Courtesy of Toni Stark," Rodgers said with a cunning smile. "Back to what we were speaking of earlier, do you and the lady have a connection?" he asked, placing the object back where he found it.

"What?!"

"Are you and the lady courting?"

"No, don't be stupid Cap, we are training one another. I am teaching her how to use her immortal strength in battle and she is teaching me-"

"The art of passion? Forbidden love? You do realise that her powers as an immortal are impeccable. She can make you drawn to her and hate her, just with a click. You are drawn to her innocence Banner, don't be fooled by the mist she surrounds you with. You should leave her be," Steve said.

"Have you ever felt the passion of love, Captain? It isn't easy to leave someone you are in love with. Can you now excuse me, I have lots to do within this short time scale. Can you please find Toni for me." Bruce turned away from the legendary superhero. Why couldn't Bruce be left alone? He knew why, of course, as he had ruined the helicarrier last time he stepped on board. Calm down, Bruce thought to himself, you have controlled this before. But ever since he had helped to save the earth from Loki's grasp, he hasn't been able to regain control over his burden. He knew deep down that he probably would never gain that control back, ever. He was on this god-damn flying boat, with no one but himself for company, now that was reassuring.

Then he felt a stinging sensation on the back of his head, the smell of burning hair lingered around his face. Toni was going to die today if he kept this up. It turned out that Stark's need to annoy the big man had no limits, as now Stark had a new jet propeller in his boot.

"What's up today, big rage monster?" Stark said, in his most sing-songy voice, that would've suited children's TV rather than a science lab. Stark had his hands on his hips with a horrid, patronising grin on his face that was aimed in Bruce's direction.

"Screw you, crowbar boy, I was having a heart-to-heart with myself."

"Don't worry chica, you're a strong, independent woman," he said, somehow with a completely straight face. Stark then did his best Beyoncé pose. If Bruce hadn't known any better, then he would've thought that Stark was one of the backing dancers in her single ladies video, he was so going to check that out.

"Yeah, whatever. How's life treating you?"

"Good, I am now an ex-playboy, thanks to Pepper, my glorious girlfriend!"

"Speaking of Pepper, why is she hitting Black Widow with with a spoon outside the lab?"

"That's why I love her!"

"Yeah, I know you love her, but that doesn't explain why she is hitting Natasha with a spoon," Bruce said.

"I don't know why, so what did you want me for, big guy?" Stark tilted his head, looking remarkably more sane than before.

"I wanted to talk to you about Isla, the new team player-"

"Ahh, is the rage monster in love?!" Stark mocked.

"Err, Pepper and Natasha are bringing the fight in here," Bruce said, as Pepper pushed her way into the lab. Natasha was a couple of steps in front, looking around desperately for something to cover her. It was now noticeable that Pepper was covered in flour and raw egg. Black Widow was now beaten black and blue, just by the spoon that Pepper was holding. With a broad grin, Black Widow looked at the two men, then exited through the other door to the lab.

"Come back here Tash! That will teach you to mess with my kitchen," Pepper said, pausing for a short moment to smile at Stark, then she left again, in hot pursuit of Natasha.


End file.
